稲荷様からの贈り物(Gift from Inari-Sama)
by Akugitsune328
Summary: Uzumaki "Naru" Naruto was no normal girl. Not because she was the only child of the late Yondaime Hokage and his wife. Nor was it because she was the third jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox. No, it was because she had had a special gift. From none other than Inari-Sama! KekkeiGenkai!Naruto. Slight God-like!Naruto. Fem!Naruto. Slight OOC Naruto. Slight OOC Kurama.
1. Chapter 1

I hope you are all excited for my new fanfic. I hope my writing skills improved since when I wrote Kitsune... Same things still apply to this as when I wrote Kitsune. I'm not free everyday of my life nor am I going to write more chapters everyday I'm free. I'm still human and prone to mistakes so please support this story. And no, I'm not telling you to review after every single chapter. And to those who reviewed to this when the first paragraph was the only thing here... I fell asleep while trying to write the rest of the chapter. Sorry... I'm also trying to make each chapter longer, but the first few are going to be extremely short. Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.<p>

* * *

><p><em>ThinkingTime Skips_

Jutsu

**Demons/Summons Talking**

"Normal Talking"

* * *

><p><span>Unknown POV<span>

The man looked down at the scene below him while stroking the small fox next to him. Below him was a loving married couple that was expecting a child, a girl to be exact. How exactly this man knew this information months before the couple themselves knew was a mystery. But he isn't the main character of this tale. The child of the prophecy was growing in the red headed mother's womb. The man watching smiled as he waved his hand, causing a shimmer in the air. A few moments later, the mother passed out, her husband rushing to help the unconscious women. The man smiled again, satisfied with the results left to go to his shrine and grab some inarizushi. The tale had just begun.

_Several Years Later..._

3rd POV

A little red headed girl walked down the bustling streets of Konoha with a small pout forming on her whiskered face. She still didn't know who left that frog wallet and the large amount of ramen coupons in her house. She knew two different people got her each one, the frog wallet smelled of alcohol and oil while the coupons smelled of dogs and blood. She smelled the air, but the overwhelming scents of so many people really did not help her search. She sighed as she thought, _I really wanted to thank them..._ The girl had no idea how the two people knew that it was her birthday today. Even then, it was more surprising that they had even bothered. Most people didn't even look at her and those that did glared with so much hatred and anger that it made her want to curl up into a ball.

"Naru-chan!" The girl, now identified as Naru, turned around swiftly with a bright smile on her face, "Hokage-Ojisan!" She ran up to her loving grandfather figure with open arms as the two embraced. The girl was too caught in the hug to notice the glares of hatred, anger, and disgust pointed at the two, but she did hear whispers of, "Look at that demon girl!" and "What is the Hokage thinking?!" Naru's grip of his Hokage robes tightened as the said person glared at the people in disappointment. He then, while smiling gently, took Naru's small hand as they walked to Naru's favorite ramen shop. Once there, Naru's slightly dejected look brightened as she ordered miso ramen, while the Sarutobi ordered pork ramen. As Naru started inhaling the ramen at insane rates that were definitely not good for a five year old or any person, Hiruzen began to contemplate about Konoha. He remembered hearing from his ANBU that the girl had been kicked out of the orphanage a year ago, without his knowledge, hence the reason why she already lives in a apartment. He wanted his granddaughter figure to have a normal childhood, well as normal a childhood a jinchuuriki could get, but it seems his pleas to the gods were not heard.

The Hokage was broken out of his thoughts as he sweatdropped at the ridiculous amount of ramen bowls that were being stacked up to the left and right of the girl that seemed to have inherited both her parents' love for ramen. Hiruzen smiled nostalgically at the little girl. She had definitely inherited her red hair from her mother although her blue eyes are from her father which made it seem slightly out of place. She had a slightly chubby face, just like her mother, but it looks as though her personality was more similar to her father's than her mother's. The Sarutobi Clan head mentally sighed in relief. He didn't know what he would do had Naru inherited her mother's personality. The already large amount of paperwork he had now would probably double in size and he could practically see the amount of headaches he would get from her pranks.

The Hokage was broken out of her thoughts as Naru finally finished her last bowl. He pulled out his plump wallet as Teuchi passed him the check and when Hiruzen saw the number of zeros, he couldn't help, but weep from his now flimsy wallet. She had effectively drained all of his money, but when he saw her happy smile, he knew that he could never be mad at her for long.

The two now walked back to Naru's house as she skipped in front of him. Once there, the Hokage gave her his birthday present which consisted of some black "ninja clothes" as her grandfather put it. Naru pouted at the lack of orange before smiling in happiness from receiving a gift. Hiruzen patted her head fondly before doing a leaf shunshin back to his office. As soon as he left, Naru felt the smile on her face slip as she gently closed the door to her house. It was a fairly simple apartment with only one other room, which was the bedroom, and the whole apartment building was unofficially her's, considering that no one else lived there after she moved in. Even the land owner had left leaving her with no need to pay rent. Naru sighed before putting the clothes her grandfather figure got away.

Afterwards, she looked at the pile of ramen coupons and the frog wallet with confusion, but also happiness. She shrugged and decided to put the ramen coupons away while switching her current wallet for the frog one, which she now dubbed "Gama-chan". After switching the insides, Naru decided to start her daily routine, being especially careful since it was her birthday, which was the day the villagers got the most violent with their attacks. She knew that it wouldn't stop any civilians that were truly determined, nor would it stop any shinobi, but it was the only thing she could do at her current state. Afterall, she was only five. She wasn't enrolled in the academy and she wasn't part of a clan, so she also had no prior training. She yawned tiredly before going to her bed. Her birthday was always fun, yet full of stress due to her having to constantly watch her back. Then again, she had to do that to some extent every day so it wasn't too different. Those were her last thoughts as sleep overcame her.

However, she was soon knocked out of her dreams as she was pulled out of her bed by her hair. By whom, she didn't know, but she screamed loudly at the pain. She was soon dragged outside into an alleyway as she saw more and more people gather around. Then, the beating started. Naru already was expecting this, but expecting it and feeling it are two different things. Her body was already healing from her accelerated healing, which was both a gift and a curse, as her body kept of healing from the beatings making her assailants beat her more. The pain was becoming unbearable. "Stop..." The little girl muttered, "Stop. Stop! STOP! **STOP!**" The color red blinded her sight as she became overcome by rage and hatred before she eventually blacked out, in the middle of the bloodied alley.

* * *

><p>For those who don't know Japanese, I'll put out the definition down here, but please know that it may not be 100% accurate so if you spot any mistakes, down here or in the story, please comment to my story or PM me.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay! This chapter has a LOT of Japanese names and such. Most of them are explained in the actual story, but if you want to know them better, you can either PM me, review, or just look it up yourselves. If you can guess what each liquid in the pipes signify, then I applaud you. Have fun reading!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Thinking<em>

Jutsu

**Demons/Summons Talking**

"Normal Talking"

* * *

><p><span>3rd POV<span>

When Naruto woke up, she was surprised to see that she was neither in the hospital nor the alley, but in a sewer. She looked around the dark place as her attention went to the colorful pipes on the walls. Well, the pipes were all transparent, but there were a bunch of colorful liquids in each one. One had red, another had blue, the one next to that one had yellow, the one before the red one had green and the one before that one had a white-ish, blue-ish color. Before that one was another yellow one, but it was sparking. And finally, before that one, was an orange one. Naruto tilted her head in confusion, but was fascinated by the strange liquid, especially the sparking one.

Then, Naruto felt her gut tell her to go to her right. Turning in that direction, Naruto squinted her eyes to see if there was anything there. Not being able to see anything, Naruto allowed her child-like curiosity to take her in that direction. When Naruto reached her destination, she gaped at the giant cage like thing in front of her as she stepped a little closer to see what was inside.

Then, she flinched and fell on her butt as a giant paw came slamming down, barely missing her tiny body. Naruto whimpered slightly as she backed away from the cage. She froze up when she saw who's paw it was that almost killed her. The Kyuubi! Naruto's eyes widened in shock as she looked at the supposedly dead demon fox. What was it doing here?

She tensed up when she heard it laugh at her, baring it's sharp canines as her. Naruto gulped as she stepped back even further. **"Well, well! Look who we have here! My little jailer!"**

The now confused girl tilted her head at the humongous fox as she asked, "What do you mean jailer?"

The fox answer, **"Hmph! It seems as though they had neglected to inform you of your situation! You're my jailer! My container! You're "precious hero" sealed me into you. You know, the one you humans call the Yondaime Hokage..."**

Naruto started to tear up as she inquired, "W-what do you mean? The Yondaime sealed you into me? But he killed you! That's what everyone says!" _Well, that's what everyone who talks to me says anyway..._ Naruto thought.

Kurama sneered, **"Ha! As if some puny human could kill me! I am the Great Kyuubi! I can cause tsunamis and destroy mountains with a flick of my tail! The only thing that could "kill" me is a godly being! Even then, I would be reformed after a while. After all, I'm immortal! So tell me girl. Is your hero a god?"** Naruto's lips trembled as she saw the truth in the fox's words.

She saw the fox sneer at her fearful expression as it answered himself, **"Of course not! He may be a god amongst humans, but he is but a mouse compared to the actual ones!"** The fox watched the girl as she broke down crying a river of tears. Naruto was feeling a wave of emotions. Betrayal, anger, sadness, fear, but most of all, hate. She hated the Yondaime, for sealing this monster into her, and she hated this demon, that made the Yondaime do what he did. After all, the Yondaime was...well, the Yondaime! He must of done it for a reason! _But why me?_ Naruto thought pathetically, _Why did the Yondaime make me the container?_

She heard the Kyuubi snort as he answered her thoughts, **"Hmph! You are his child. Why else? Although the fact that you are my previous jailer's kin may have some connection..."** Naruto froze. _My dad is the Yondaime? I'm related to the previous jailer? Who was the previous jailer? If the Yondaime was my dad, why would he do such a thing?! Wait! How is the Kyuubi answering my questions?_

The fox in question barked out a laugh as he answered, **"Yes, your father is the Yondaime. And yes, you are related to the previous container as she is your mother. Reason? It's obviously BECAUSE you are his kin that he did such a thing. And I can hear your thoughts."**

Naruto blinked before narrowing her eyes, "Why are you being, so helpful? Aren't you a demon?"

The fox answered, **"I'll tell you if you rip the paper right there."** Naruto looked up at the large cage before a tag came in sight. She shrugged before she stood in front of it. She tilted her head as she tried to reach the tag. Her eyebrow twitched in irritation as she was too short to reach the paper. The Kyuubi rolled its eyes before patiently waiting for it's freedom, although Naruto had no idea what she was doing. Her eyes widened when the water around her lifted her up to the tag. She grabbed onto the tag and was about to rip it off when a hand stopped her.

She looked at the person with wide eyes as she whispered, "Yondaime..." He was looking at her in surprise as the Kyuubi's eyes suddenly narrowed in anger.

**"YONDAIME!"** The fox bellowed as the two were suddenly teleported to a different place.

Now, they were no longer in the sewers, nor was the ninetails anywhere in sight. She was still gaping at her father as he stood there with a smile. "Naruto. It seems you are we-" Minato choked on his words as Naruto punched him in the stomach. Now, it didn't hurt, but he was still surprised.

Minato looked at his daughter as she started crying, "Why?! Why did you seal the monster into me?!"

The blond looked at his daughter gently before embracing the shaking girl. "I'm sorry. But you were the only one who I could trust the burden with."

The little girl still cried as she looked at him angrily through tears, "It's your fault the villagers beat me! It's your fault I haven't made any friends!"

Minato blinked before narrowing his eyes, "What do you mean the villagers beat you? They should be treating you as a hero, not the village pariah!" Naruto told him of her life so far as the angry father trembled.

Minato embraced her tighter as he apologized once again, "I'm sorry, Naruto."

Naruto felt her anger drain from her as she rubbed her tears away. "Okay. I forgive you. But only if you tell me about you and mom." Minato sighed in relief as he proceeded to tell his daughter about him and Kushina.

Meanwhile...

Back in the sewers, the Kyuubi was still shaking in rage after it saw the man that sealed it into his daughter appear in front of it, only to disappear with its escape route aka its jinchuuriki. It was so close to freedom until that man stepped in. Kurama growled in irritation. No doubt the Yondaime would tell it's jailer about the consequences of peeling the seal off, which means it can't use the same method. It could however befriend the girl into releasing it, but it had a feeling that she was going to find out that she would die should that happen. And the fox knew that she would not give her life for it's freedom. _**After all, she is a human...**_ It could also wait until she has her own kids, but that would be a while from now. And also, the masked man that controlled it on the day of Naruto's birth would no doubt take the opportunity to finish what he started.

Then, there was a flash of red as a pure white fox appeared. Kurama narrowed its eyes before recognizing the smaller fox. What is one of Inari-Sama's messengers doing here? The smaller fox started talking, "Inari-Sama has ordered you to help the girl he has blessed."

Kurama growled before acknowledging the order from the God of Foxes. **"And who is the blessed one?"**

The white fox seemed to smile as it replied before disappearing in another red flash, "Your jailer of course."

After the smaller fox left, Kurama just lied there, pondering about the order it just recieved. _**I can't escape for a while... And I would hate for my jailer to be weak... After all, she is MY jailer. She must be the strongest. Otherwise, she wouldn't be worthy of my power. And Inari-Sama never said that I had to like or respect her, just to help her.**_

_**However, I don't know what powers a person receives when blessed by Inari-Sama. After all, he has never blessed anyone before. Lets see... Those blessed by Emma-O have elemental affinities for fire, water, and wind and can create ice. They can also judge how good or bad a person is. Those blessed by Hachiman have a strong affinity for weaponry. Those blessed by Raijin have a strong elemental affinity for lightning and those blessed by Fujin have a strong elemental affinity for wind. And for some strange reason, those blessed by the two always end up dueling and become rivals. Emma-O is the god of the underworld and is said to judge the male spirits...which is probably why he only blesses males... Hachiman is the god of war... Raijin is the god of thunder and lightning while Fujin is the god of the wind. The two also constantly challenge each other. Inari-Sama is the god of foxes, agriculture, tea, sake, and rice. But that doesn't help tell me what power the girl will get! Hm... We, Kitsune, are natural pranksters and can also shapeshift, so maybe she got the power to shapeshift? She should already have enhanced sight, hearing, and smell because of my influence... Maybe she got a stronger affinity for fire? Kitsunebi is sort of like fire... Actually, Kushina had the elemental affinity for both water and wind, so she probably inherited those two... maybe... Grr... This is so frustrating! Kitsune are naturals at genjutsu, but she has too much chakra for that... Sigh. Okay, agriculture. ...Agriculture? Maybe she can use Mokuton? Or she has a natural green thumb? But what does growing plants have to do with being a ninja?! Hm... Poison! Maybe she has a talent for making poison! Or she's immune to all poisons? Whatever! Next is... Tea... That probably has a connection to poison. She has an affinity for herbalism? Ugh! This is getting nowhere! Sake... She has high alcohol tolerance? Rice... She has a talent for cooking? Sigh, half of these aren't even useful! Hm... I wonder what she gains from being my jailer. Besides the enhanced senses, probably the affinity for fire, and accelerated healing. Well, even more accelerated healing. From her Uzumaki lineage, she gets longevity and accelerated healing. She might unlock the chakra chains, since Kushina had them... She might also have an affinity for Fuuinjutsu, though... Interesting... Hm?**_ Kurama looked at the glimmering thing on the floor. A sword? It looks like a wakizashi... The giant fox leaned a little closer to see a scroll. A summoning scroll?

Then, Kurama saw a familiar face come back. **"Brat! Come closer! I won't kill you. Just come closer and listen. I promise. And we, Kitsune, take promises very seriously."** Naruto looked at the Kyuubi distrustfully, but came closer and immediately spotted the scroll and sword.

The redhead looked at the fox with confusion on her face as Kurama said, **"One of the zenko came by and left that here. Good news is that you are blessed by Inari-Sama. What that entails, I have no idea. This is the first time he did this."** Naruto nodded slightly unsure of the sudden personality change from the fox. Kurama sighed before shrinking into a human-like form. The human Kurama had short red hair with red fox ears on top. He was wearing a black and white yukata although nine red tails were still visible. He still retained the same eyes as his fox form and his canines protruded out of his mouth. He was fairly tall and had a lean stature.

Naruto gaped at his new form as Kurama rolled his eyes. **"I'm a Kitsune. Shapeshifting is as easy as breathing! Now come inside here with the sword and scroll. And I'm not going to hurt you. If I did, Inari-Sama would probably seal me away forever or something."** Naruto still had a look of doubt before she entered to Kurama's side of the cage. Kurama took the sword from her hands as he examined the sword. It was definitely a wakizashi, and it had six seals in total. One that made it lighter, therefore easier to wield. Another made it harder. Three were poison seals that, if activated, secretes a poison. One was a paralyzing poison, another was a non-lethal, but extremely painful, and the third was for quick deaths. The last one was a chakra memorization seal so that the wielder can call the sword back to them when they wanted to. All in all, it was a very good sword. It seemed to be made of chakra conducting metal, which made it even better! In terms of outward appearance, the metal was blood red and the hilt was white with the swords name inscribed in the hilt with red. Other than that, there wasn't anything special about it. It's name read, "Dokukiba Kogitsune-maru." Kurama smirked when he saw the name. Kogitsune-maru was made by Inari-sama and some zenko. The Dokukiba part was probably from the poison seals Inari-Sama added later on. Kurama passed the sword back to Naruto before taking the scroll from her. It read, "Kitsune Summoning Scroll." Kurama blinked as he tried to remember who the substitute boss summon was. _**What was her name? Shirohana? Shirokiba? Shirokumo? Shirotsume? Shiroyuki? Or was it just Shiro? Probably Shirohana.**_

Then, Kurama told Naruto his agenda, **"I will train you in the ways of the Kitsune in your mindscape. But first, that sword is very valuable, so when you wake up, put some chakra into it so that it recognizes your chakra signature. After that, sign that summoning scroll. When you do that, summon a fox and have it take the scroll back to Mt. Fushimi. That way there is no risk of it being stolen. Afterwards, go to the library and grab some books on herbs, poison, foxes, Kitsune, Inari-Sama, and other mythology books. Finally, go home and there I'll give you further instructions. Got it?"**

Naruto nodded before asking one last question, "Why are you helping me?"

Kurama sighed in annoyance and said, **"I was ordered to by Inari-Sama. His orders are absolute. After all, I'm a fox. Well, a mass of chakra in the form of a fox, but I was originally a fox."**

Naruto nodded in acceptance and blinked. "How do I get out of here?" Kurama facepalmed before telling her to imagine leaving her mindscape. Naruto shrugged before she faded away.

* * *

><p>For those who don't know Japanese, I'll put out the definition down here, but please know that it may not be 100% accurate so if you spot any mistakes, down here or in the story, please comment to my story or PM me.<p>

Sama- It's hard to explain but you put it at the end of a name which means you respect them a lot, unless you say it sarcastically, then you're just mocking them. Mostly used for dictators and such.

Ex-Sandaime-sama, Uchiha-sama

Kitsune-Fox(It also refers to mythological foxes)

Zenko-Inari's foxes.

Inari-As you can probably tell, Inari is the God of Foxes, Rice, Agriculture, Tea, and Sake. In actuality, he can be male, female or androgynous. His shrines are mostly red and his messenger foxes are pure white. Kurama is just an exception.

Kogitsune-maru-A sword that was forged with the help of Inari and his zenko. It means "Small Fox"

Dokukiba-It means "Poison Fang"

Shiro-White

Shirohana-White Flower

Shirokiba-White Fang

Shirokumo-White Cloud

Shirotsume-White Claw

Shiroyuki-White Snow

Why do they all have the word "Shiro"?

That's because when Kitsune get their ninth tail, they turn white or gold. So yes, the boss summon is a white nine tailed fox. And yes, Kurama is again an exception. However the boss will actually be a fox. Not a chakra entity like Kurama.

Why did Kurama, who hates humans with a passion, shift into a human?

-That's because I doubt Naruto can learn Kenjutsu and Taijutsu from Kurama when he is a giant fox. Just because he is taking the form of a human, doesn't mean he has to like it. And he has a bit more respect for the human race after fighting Minato and Madara. Also Tobi and Hashirama. And the Rikudo Sennin.

Why is Kurama training Naruto when "help" can mean protect her, or befriend her?

-Because Kurama has a more militaristic mindset, by saying "help" he would see it as "help her learn to protect herself."


End file.
